


The Ancient Past of Egyptian Love

by PharaohIsis13LovesYaoi



Series: Egyptian Love [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient Egypt AU, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oral Sex, maybe mpreg?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohIsis13LovesYaoi/pseuds/PharaohIsis13LovesYaoi
Summary: Atem has dreams of a mysterious boy that looks a lot like him and finds out that the boy's destiny is intertwined with his. They meet and fall in love, unfortunately, their happily ever after is put on hold to stop a dark evil that is rising. Now, the problem is, will they both survive? Or not?





	1. Chapter One

The stars twinkled, gentle in the cloudless night sky. The moon's dim light caressing the desert sands of the ancient land. The only civilization for miles being the Egyptian city of Khemet. It's people sleeping peacefully, except for a small few who reside within the depth of the Pharaoh's palace. On the third floor in the west wing of the palace, there sat a young man on top of the railing of his private balcony. His unique star shaped, jet black hair with crimson tips waved with the gentle breeze. His blonde bangs framed his face perfectly, several shooting up into his hair like lightning making his hair even more unique.

His crimson eyes stared out at the land where all the citizens of the city slept in relatively peaceful sleep. A sigh left his lips as he shifts, his light tan tunic and purple sash following his movement. His golden armbands and his Millennium Puzzle glistened with the moonlight. The door to the room opened slowly and a young Egyptian priest entered the room quietly. His dark, cold blue eyes scanning the room looking for someone. His gaze fell on the golden crown that lay on the dresser with most of the pharaoh's other jewelry before his gaze fell on the dark skinned male that sat out on the balcony.

"Really, Atem? Again?" The High Priest questioned as he joined the young ruler on the balcony, his short brown locks waving gently.

"Yes Seth, again," Atem answered as he stood up showing their height difference, Atem at 5'8 and Seth at 6'1.

"It's been five months now since the dream changed. Just get over it," Seth said as Atem turned to face him.

"I've tried. It hasn't worked yet." Atem responded with a sad smile. His gaze slowly returned to stare at his city. "How sad that I can't get over some nightmare. I'm the ruler of Egypt and I can't get over something so silly."

"Perhaps you'd feel better after consulting Isis?" Seth asked after a few moments of complete silence.

"...Possibly. We could try tomorrow," Atem commented after a few moments of thought.

"We?" Seth questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we. You and me." Atem answered with a smirk as he turned to stare at Seth. Seth scowled at the man before him menacingly. "Now, now, dear cousin. I need my High Priest to be there. Plus, what kind of cousin doesn't show up to support their family?" Seth sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, I'll come. Just to get you to shut up and not whine at me all day tomorrow." Seth replied reluctantly as Atem grinned smugly.

"Good, then we will meet up at the end the day to go see Isis," Atem said absently, his gaze shifting back toward the city. Seth stood there staring for a little longer before leaving to return to his room. Out in the distant horizon, the sun slowly rose in the sky as a new day began for the people of Egypt.

\----------------------

~Several hours later~

"-and I believe that is all for today, my Pharaoh." The lead councilman finished, Atem quickly fleeing from the room as soon as those words left the man's mouth. Akefia and Marik close behind him as Seth stayed behind a little longer to let Isis know Atem and he will be seeing her.

"Finally, I thought it would never end," Akefia said as they headed toward the dining room.

"You two always complain about the meetings. You're not the only ones that don't like meetings," Atem commented.

"I'm pretty sure Isis, Mahad, Siamon, Karim, Aknadin, Shada, the councilmen, and Seth enjoy those meetings," Marik remarked as they entered the dining room to find said people waiting inside including Mana and Ishizu excluding Isis and Seth.

"Atem!" Mana exclaimed as she ran up and hugged said person. Atem chuckled returning the hug as the council glared disapprovingly. The others either ignored them or smiled at the two close friends.

"What's with you Mana?" Atem asked chuckling. Mana let go of Atem and smiled up at him.

"Nothing. Except you left for the meeting before I could give you my good morning hug!" Mana announced with a pout. Atem chuckled once again before ruffling her hair. Mana squeaked before complaining about him ruining her hair.

"My Pharaoh," Isis greeted him from behind as she entered the room with Seth close behind. Mana smiled at the two before returning to her seat between Ishizu and Mahad. "Seth says you'd like to see me after dinner."

"Yes, I would. I have an important matter that needs addressing and I believe you're the only one who can help me." Atem answered her turning his attention to the two.

"Then you will find me in the medical wing after dinner," Isis told him before joining the others for dinner. Dinner was filled with talk and laughter but soon came to an end. Atem and Seth left for the medical wing once everyone had left to either go to bed or finish some loose ends.

\----------------------

*Knock Knock*

"Enter," Isis commanded as she turned toward the door. Atem and Seth silently entered the medical wing before closing the door. She motioned for them to sit, they both headed over and sat in the seats indicated. She smiled gently before sitting down in front of them. "Now tell me what the issue is."

"I've been having strange dreams since my coronation. They were always about this boy that resembled me. Except he had red tipped hair, his hair was softer, and his blonde bangs only framed his face. His skin was very pale and he was shorter than I. But the feature that caught my attention the most was his eyes. They were amethyst gems, sparkling with an emotion I couldn't quite make out. We would always be somewhere in the palace doing something. But, we usually spent time in the gardens. It seemed to be his favorite spot. He would always have a smile on his face and that made me smile too. I loved the dreams, looked forward to having one." Atem explained to her.

"But, something changed. A few months ago, instead of me finding myself somewhere in the palace with the boy. I was somewhere dark and cold. I had heard a scream and turned around. There the boy stood, covered in his own blood. I didn't understand what was going on. I had tried to reach him but no matter what I did I couldn't. He stared sadly at me, I screamed but no sound had escaped my lips. I was afraid and confused. I...I watched as he was...murdered right in front of me. A dark creature stabbed its long sharp claws right through his heart. I woke up after that, crying and gasping. The nightmares continued like that, but last night. The thing actually spoke," Atem continued.

"What did it say my Pharaoh?" Isis questioned, both her and Seth staring at him expectantly.

"It said 'Look, Pharaoh. This will be all your fault. Watch him die, Pharaoh. You will let him die and nothing you do will change that. His death will be your fault. How does that make you feel, Atem?' then I woke up." Atem glanced up toward Isis, hoping she had an idea why he was having these dreams.

"Have any ideas Isis?" Seth asked after a moment of complete silence.

"It could be many things. But I do not know for sure what these dreams mean. Give me time to consult with goddess Isis. She may know what it means. As soon as I know, I will tell you." Isis answered gazing at the two. They both nodded before standing and leaving.

"I hope she will have an answer soon. I don't think I could handle these dreams for much longer without knowing what they mean." Atem said as they walked to their rooms.

"If this dream involves some sort of evil in the future, then I'll worry for your safety," Seth commented. They walked a little bit longer before arriving outside of Seth's chambers. Seth stared at the young Pharaoh for a few minutes before speaking.

"Do you believe these dreams have to do with something in the future?" Seth asked as he gazed at Atem.

"Yes, I believe they do," Atem replied with his gaze directed at a nearby window. They stood there, thinking about what could be and what to do before they went their separate ways.

Atem sighed as he closed the door behind him softly. His crimson orbs gazed out at the balcony for a few minutes before another sigh left his lips. He slowly removed his jewelry and his Millennium Puzzle. Carefully, he set them on his dresser along with his crown. His Millennium Puzzle was set in its special box before he dressed down to his night wear. He stared at the bed, looking reluctant to even try to go to sleep. After a few minutes, he walked out onto the balcony and sat on the railing once again to stare at his city.

"I hope you do exist little one," Atem said into the cold night air. "Then maybe we could be friends." The breeze waved his hair back and forth slowly, gently. He smiled sadly as his gaze turned toward the brightly shining moon.

"I want to see you again little one, but this time, without you dying." He spoke gently into the night before standing and heading back inside. He stared at the bed for another few moments before he slid under the covers and soon fell into a deep sleep. A smile stretched across his face as for once after five months of nonstop nightmares, he dreamed.

\----------------------

~Somewhere else~

Four forms huddled together in the cold desert night. Their backs were resting on the wall while three of them slept deeply. The fourth form's amethyst orbs stared at the palace several miles away from where he lay. His small body shivered in the cold as his jet black star-shaped hair with red tips waved in the breeze, his blonde bangs that framed his chibi face following the waving movements. He slowly turned his head toward his three companions and smiled. His gaze slowly came to rest back toward the palace and frowned at the Pharaoh's private balcony.

There stood a form that the young amethyst eyed boy was sure was the Pharaoh. He stared at the man until he returned to his room half an hour later. He jumped slightly when he felt a tap on his shoulder and quickly turned to see who it was. Honey colored orbs under golden hair stared back him intently. He smiled sheepishly at the other male earning a sigh from the blonde.

"What ya doin' up, Yug'?" the blonde asked in a hushed tone.

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep is all." 'Yug' answered quietly back as he snuggled closer to a white haired male.

"I can understand dat." The blonde said as also snuggled closer to a tan-haired male. "Now, go to sleep," the blonde commanded. 'Yug' nodded before lying down and drifting off to sleep. The blonde smiled at the small teen before he gazed off toward the palace.

"I wonder why ya always stare at the palace like ya do, Yug." The blonde whispered to himself as his gaze turned back to his companions. He sighed as he snuggled closer to the three and tried to fall into a deep slumber once again. Soon his gaze returned back to the palace in its ancient glory. "Who am I kiddin' all of us stare at de palace like we are longing for somethin'." A sad smile filtered across his face as he slowly drifted off into a cold and lonely sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Three days passed from the night Atem was finally given a break from his nightmare filled nights. Three nights of constant nightmares that just got worse each night. Isis watched the young Pharaoh with concern as he sat in his throne. His eyes were half-lidded and black bags lay underneath his crimson orbs. Her gaze turned to Seth, he looked regal as ever but if you looked closely you could tell he was concerned too. She was worried for the young ruler but she now knew why these dreams plagued him. She was waiting for lunch break to inform him of what she had learned and given him something for his dreams.

Soon, the councilman called for a break and everyone fled the throne room. Everyone except Atem, Seth, and Isis. Atem sighed as he turned to Isis with sad pleading eyes.

"Please tell me you have an answer Isis," Atem said to his priestess pleadingly. He was tired of having these dreams, tired of suffering through what they showed. Isis smiled mysteriously before she spoke.

"Yes, I do. I know why you are having these dreams and I know how to rid you of them." She answered Seth stared at her expectantly while Atem leaned forward in interest.

"Go on then," Atem responded impatiently. Her smile grew a little more at his impatience.

"Alright. These dreams are showing small things that will come to be. This boy is someone you will meet, someone who will be special to you. The dreams with him were to show you his importance in your life while the nightmares are something else. Someone is trying to frighten you from your path. To make you stray so that he may succeed. I do not know who it is but I do know he will be an enemy you will have to face. And he will use anything to get to you," Isis explained. Atem stared at the far wall, while Seth stared back at her with a thoughtful look.

"That's all? That's what the dreams were all about?" Seth asked questionably.

"Yes, but it will also affect those around you, my Pharaoh. Like Seth for example. He will also meet someone who will become of great importance to him. Many lives will be changed, and many lives will be lost." Isis replied hauntingly. Seth stared at her in shock at what she said but before he could comment, Atem spoke.

"How will they be important to us Isis?" Atem questioned not removing his gaze from the far wall. She smiled mysteriously once again before replying.

"That is for you to find out my Pharaoh," he sighed before he locked gazes with her.

"...You mentioned a way to keep the nightmares away." Atem responded as he continued to gaze at her.

"Yes, but I will give you that later today. Now, we must head to the dining room for lunch. The others must be wondering where we are," Isis replied as she bowed before exiting the throne room. Atem sighed, his gaze turned to Seth before they both followed her.

__________________________

~One Year later~

In the Streets of Khemet:

"Hurry up!" A young tan-haired teenager yelled as they raced through the city streets. A white haired teen, a blonde teen, and a short teen that resembled the young Pharaoh almost perfectly followed close behind him. Not far behind the group were three guards with their swords drawn.

"Ryou! Come on, hurry!" The blonde yelled at the whited haired teen that was lagging behind. The group turned a corner with the blonde turning around and knocking over a stack of boxes. The guards rounded the corner only to be smashed into by boxes the blonde knocked over.

"That was close," The tan-haired boy gasped out when they stopped and hid inside an abandoned building. The blonde lay on the ground gasping for air while Ryou and the fourth teen leaned on each other. The tan teen was leaning against the wall with a loaf of bread in hand.

"At least we got away with the food dis time," The blonde remarked as he sat up. The tan-haired teen nodded his head in acknowledgment before sliding down the wall into a sitting position.

"I wish we didn't have to steal our next meal," Ryou muttered as he sat down beside the blonde teen.

"It's either this or we die. Your choice Ry," The tan-haired replied causing Ryou to flinch.

"Malik, that was rude to say." The teen with the star-shaped hair responded. "It's alright Ryou. The gods are watching us and they answer our prayers." The blonde snorted in the background but was ignored.

"You're right. Thanks, Yugi." Ryou said with a small smile. Yugi smiled back before turning to the other two.

"So, are we going to eat or not?"

__________________________

Inside the Palace:

"-And thieving has become a major issue in the marketplace in recent years. My Pharaoh, we believe it would be wise if we sent more guards in the city. Then the thieves can be dealt with easily and they won't get away," A councilman said as he stood before the young Pharaoh. "What is your verdict on this issue?"

"Are they stealing things they don't need? What is exactly being stolen?" Atem questioned as he sat on his throne. The Millennium item holders stood to his right, listening intently to what is being said. Akefia and Marik also stood among them, looking interested for once in their lives during a meeting.

"Well, mostly food is stolen but several have reported that clothes have gone missing along with jewelry." The councilman reported to the young Pharaoh. Atem leaned forward in his throne as he thought.

"It's obvious from what you just said that most of the thieves are starving citizens that can't afford to pay for the food," Marik replied rudely. The councilmen were about to argue when Atem rose his hand for silence.

"I agree with Marik on this. I believe the citizens that get caught stealing food should be allowed to go." Atem announced earning a smile from Isis and a look from Seth.

"B-but my Pharaoh," the councilman stuttered out.

"Silence! Are you questioning your Pharaoh?" Isis asked him with a glare before anyone could do it themselves.

"N… No, priestess Isis," The councilman replied as he backed down.

"Good. Now, I believe it is time for our lunch break." Isis said as she started toward the door. Seth, Mahad, Atem, Akefia, and Marik smirked before everyone followed her toward the dining hall.

__________________________

In the Marketplace:

A young boy about eight years old walked through Khemet's marketplace, glancing at the different stalls. His gaze lingered upon one stall that held an assortment of different fruits. He licked his lips as his eyes caught the sight of a stack of green apples. He turned his head right and left looking for any guards that may catch him. Once he was sure he wouldn't get caught, he snuck silently towards the stall. He waited until the stall owner's attention was focused on another customer before making his move.

Without a second thought, the boy grabbed onto an apple and ran. The stall owner cursed and yelled at him but he did not turn around in fear of what he'll see. But curiosity got the best of him and he chanced a glance behind him, only to crash into a group of guards. He lay on the ground, the apple held tightly within his grasp as he gazed up at the guards in fear.

"Well, look what we have here. An apple thief." The boy tried to get up and run but was grabbed by the leader of the group and held tightly within the man's grasp. He dropped the apple in favor of struggling to free himself. "What should we do with him? Should we have fun with him?" The boy froze at those words, "Or should we cut his hand off for his crime?"

"Please sir, don't hurt me." The boy pleaded but the guard just laughed.

"I wonder what else your mouth is good for." The guard commented with a leer.

"You bastard! Let him go!" A blonde yelled before tackling the guard causing him to release the child.

"Jou! Dammit! Yugi, Ryou get the kid out of here!" Malik shouted as he soon joined the blonde. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other before heading toward the kid.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked the boy who nodded as he stared in awe at Jou and Malik. He blinked when his apple appeared in front of him. Ryou smiled at him as he held the apple out for him to grab.

"Here, you should get out of here before you get hurt," the boy nodded before grabbing the apple and fleeing the scene. Yugi and Ryou both turned to their companions to help them. Three guards still stood as the fourth guard laid unconscious on the ground. Jou was fighting off one guard while Malik fought another while the third tried to restrain him. Ryou and Yugi both glanced at each other and nodded before jumping on the third guard.

"What is going on here?!" A voiced shouted causing everyone to freeze. The small group of guards turned toward the voice to find that their superior officer stood nearby with a small group of guards. Yugi, Jou, Malik, and Ryou stared at the intimidating man for a moment before jumping and trying to run off. All four were tackled by guards and hauled in front of Atem's lead guard, Ghalib. His eyes widening once he caught sight of Malik, Ryou, and Yugi.

"G-Ghalib," said man blinked before his attention & turned toward the cowering guard.

"Explain why we found you lying on the ground while your group took on these boys, Ruba," Ghalib demanded as he stared at the small group of peasants.

"You see, we were just patrolling the marketplace like we were supposed to. Then a boy ran right into me holding a gold ring that was obviously stolen. I was just gonna give him a warning since he was about eight summers old and return. Then these four come and attack us." He lied glaring at the four. "I was knocked unconscious as I was surprised by the sudden attack. My men tell me they had continued to attack as the boy ran off with the ring. That is what happened."

"You lying-" Jou began but was silenced by one of the guards. Ghalib stared thoughtfully at the group, determining what should be done with them. After a few moments, he signaled for the men restraining the four prisoners to follow.

"We shall let the Pharaoh decide what will become of them. His priest will be able to tell if they had honorable intentions or not." Ghalib announced as they began their journey to the palace.

__________________________

Within the Palace:

"-My Pharaoh and the townspeople are complaining about bandits attacking from the south. We are still not certain about-" the councilman was rudely interrupted by Ghalib entering the throne room.

"What is the meaning of this Ghalib?" Atem questioned as the guard kneeled before the young Pharaoh.

"My lord, we have some prisoners that were captured in the marketplace. I need you to see them and decide their fate. If you are busy, I can have them sent to the dungeons until you are free to see them." Ghalib replied still in his kneeled position with his head down.

"What did these prisoners do?" Atem asked before the councilmen could reprimand the guard for interrupting.

"We found them attacking a small group of guards that were patrolling the marketplace," Ghalib answered. Akefia and Marik's expressions darkened as he said this.

"Did they have a reason to do so?" Atem continued to question the man.

"Ruba says they attacked him because of a kid with a golden ring," Ghalib responded.

"And what do the prisoners say?" Isis asked this time shocking the guard.

"One said Ruba was lying," Ghalib replied once again. After a few moments, Atem spoke.

"Bring them in. I want to see these prisoners and hear what they have to say," Atem ordered. Ghalib nodded before standing up and exiting to retrieve the prisoners.

"Do you think Ruba lied about what happened, Pharaoh?" Akefia asked as they waited for the prisoners.

"Maybe, maybe not. I am uncertain, but something tells me he is." Atem answered honestly. Everyone turned toward the doors when they heard them open.

'It can't be,' was Atem's thought as the prisoners walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:  
"Bring them in. I want to see these prisoners and hear what they have to say," Atem ordered. Ghalib nodded before standing up and exiting to retrieve the prisoners.  
"Do you think Ruba lied about what happened, Pharaoh?" Akefia asked as they waited for the prisoners.  
"Maybe, maybe not. I am uncertain, but something tells me he is." Atem answered honestly. Everyone turned toward the doors when they heard them open.  
'It can't be,' was Atem's thought as the prisoners walked in.  
~~~~~  
Whispers and gasps filled the room as Yugi, Jounouchi, Ryou, and Malik entered their head bowed and eyes glued to the floor. Jounouchi and malik exchanged confused glances at all the whispering. ‘What was so interesting about us?’ jounouchi thought as they were led to stand before the throne. Priestess Isis glared at Ruba from her place in the council. Ghalib took a step forward before speaking.  
“My Pharaoh, these would be the prisoners you asked for.” All was silent within the throne room besides the occasional whispers.   
Atem just stared at Yugi shocked to see him, his thoughts repeating the same mantra. ‘He’s here. The boy is here.’ Ruba began to shift uncomfortably when the Pharaoh just continued to stare at the prisoners. Akefia and Marik stood to the side giving each other confused and humorous looks at what was happening before them. Priestess Isis shook her head in a resigned manner before stepping forward.  
“What are your names young ones?” The prisoners stayed quiet for a few moments the blonde answered.  
“My name is Jounouchi,” Isis smiles at Jounouchi even though he is not looking at her. Atem seems to snap out of his stupor as he is the next to speak.  
“Jounouchi,” Jounouchi freezes at the sound of the Pharaoh’s voice. “You may raise your head.”   
Jounouchi hesitates but finally relents and raises his head. He gasps as his eyes fall upon the form of the Pharaoh. ‘Ra, he could be Yug’s twin.’ The council men and women muttered disapprovingly although Jounouchi could care less.  
“Ghalib reports that Ruba and his patrol were attacked by you four. I would like to hear what you have to say in your defense.” Jounouchi snapped away from the Pharaoh to glare heated at Ruba.   
“Dat bastard was gonna hurt ta kid!” Jounouchi raged.  
“By law Ruba has all rights to cut off the hand of anyone who has stolen goods,” one of the councilmen retorted. Malik shot his head up and glared at the councilmen.  
“Not when he is only eight summers old! He stole an apple so he wouldn’t go hungry, he shouldn’t have his hand chopped off for it!” Pharaoh snapped his gaze over to Ruba, his eyes set in a glare.   
“You told Ghalib that it was a golden ring that was stolen, not an Apple.” Ruba held his ground at the Pharaoh’s intense gaze rested upon him.   
“They are lying, My Pharaoh. The boy had taken a golden ring from one of the venders. We were only going to give him a warning and return the ring to the vendor when we were jumped by these four.”   
“You lying bastard! I should have broken your nose when I had the chance!” Jounouchi shouted as he struggled to get at Ruba but the guards held him back. Malik seemed to be choking on air at the sight of Atem during Jounouchi’s struggle. Yugi and Ryou whispered to Jounouchi to try and get him to calm down but it didn’t seem to be working.   
“Enough!” Jounouchi froze at the Pharaoh’s commanding tone while Malik seemed to come out of his stupor. Atem studies the group carefully. “Aknadin, use the eye upon Ruba.”  
“As you wish, my Pharaoh.” Aknadin steps forward his Millennium eye gleaming in the light. Ruba’s eyes widen, but he tries to stay calm. Aknadin gazes down at him, the Millennium eye glowing subtly. Seconds later, the eye dims and Aknadin sneers down at the cowering form of Ruba.  
“He lied about the events at the market to save his own skin. If these four had not stopped him, I worry what he would have done to the boy.” Pharaoh Atem nods his head to Aknadin before turning an angry gaze to Ruba. Ghalib grabs onto the fleeing Ruba harshly.   
“Can the Millennium items to anything for him?”   
“I’m afraid not my Pharaoh. His soul is filled with a festering evil that we don’t have the power to remove.” Atem nods in acknowledgement, a grim look crossing his face.   
“...Take him to the dungeons until I can find a suitable punishment for him. Gather up the rest of his patrol to join him.” Ghalib nods then drags Ruba off with the help of another guard. With a slam, the throne doors are shut and everyone's attention returns to the four. Atem walked over to the group until he was only a few feet away from them. The Council men opens his mouth to speak but quickly shuts it upon Isis’s glare. Jounouchi and Malik stare wide eyed that the Pharaoh stood before them while Yugi and Ryou continue to stare at the floor.   
“You may raise your heads,” The two hesitated before they rose their heads. Two gasps soon follow and their eyes widen at the sight of the Pharaoh. Atem smiles kindly at the two before continuing. “I am sorry for the actions of Ruba and his patrol.” Then Atem’s gaze turned to a guard by the throne room.  
“Aaru,” the guard stood straighter before walking over. “They are free to go. Escort them back to town to make sure nothing happens.” Aaru nods his head, his brown hair bobbing with the movement. The four seemed to snap out of their daze and followed Aaru out of the Throne room. Their gazes kept glancing back at them until they final left the room.  
“That was not appropriate behavior, Pharaoh. You-” Priestess Isis and Priest Set both glare at the councilman before he could continue.  
“I can act how I please, Mahu. The meeting is over, leave.” With a final glare to the Pharaoh, the council left. The Millennium holders glared after the council until the door closed once again. “...You may go as well, my friends.”   
As the millennium holders headed off, Priestess Isis walked over to the Pharaoh. “I would keep your eyes open, Atem.” After her cryptic message, she followed the others out. Atem stared after the Priestess before making his way to his room. He walked over to his private balcony to gaze down at the city.   
“I’ll see you soon, Little one.”


End file.
